parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
The Reaper, also known as the Blade-wielding Assassin, is a powerful Twisted and a boss in The 3rd Birthday that is encountered for the first time in a cutscene after Chapter 0: Sacrifice. It makes two appearances in Chapter 1: A Brave New World, though Aya is unable to directly confront this Twisted due to its impenetrable armor, so she must flee instead. It appears again at the beginning of Chapter 3: Against the World, and once more in the middle of the same chapter, though Aya is still unable to fight it and is forced to avoid it. Fightable boss VIDEO STRATEGY HERE ---- In Chapter 5: Counterattack, the Reaper is fought twice in the same stage, although now its first phase can be defeated by using a new weapon, the "Berserker", which was designed to break through its hard shell. After it has been defeated the first time, it will revive and then must be fought a second time, although normal weapons now affect it as well. It regenerates health at an incredible rate and has a heavy amount of HP, added with the fact that it can deal one-hit kill attacks, as well as being able of inflicting heavy amounts of damage. It also counts with a quick teleportation move and has advanced trapping techniques. The Reaper may be considered the hardest Twisted boss and arguably the most formidable enemy in the game. Even when the Reaper is considered to be the outmost most feared Twisted in the game, it's not very hard to dodge its scythe attacks because they have a very small hit zone. It's notably more fond of catching up with Aya rather than to the other soldiers, so Overdiving frequently to the farthest soldiers away from it may allow the player to have a better opportunity to prepare for its attacks. Should Aya be coincidentally cornered, then it will have a high chance of trapping her. Trying to hide behind a barricade may not be very effective in some cases because it could be destroyed with one swing of the Reaper's scythe. Because of the drastically and ominously evoked "blindspot" during its appearance, trying to perform a 1st person view could be hard because of the darkness. It may also be hard to try to recover health because the Reaper will hunt down anyone who is idle. Berserker damage glitch When facing the Reaper in Chapter 5, the easiest way to destroy the shell is to Overdive into a soldier with a Berserker (laser gun), the only thing able to penetrate its armor, and fire at the Reaper. Then, as soon as Aya is doing damage to the Reaper (when you can see a part of its life bar becoming red), pause the game and leave it for about 2~3 minutes (don't go into any of the menu options or it will disable this glitch). After unpausing the game, the Reaper's armor will either be partially destroyed or the player will have killed the Reaper completely.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtV0q-zZ-9k This glitch occurs due to the Berserker's continuous stream of fired ammo, so when the player hits the Reaper with the laser and pauses the game, the Berserker will still be taking damage. This glitch can be exploited in both battle phases and can be extremely useful, especially in the harder game difficulties. It should be noted that no ammo is wasted while the game is paused, even though the Reaper is still taking damage. It should also be mentioned that since enemies take different amounts of damage on different difficulties, on Deadly difficulty it can take as long as 15 minutes of being paused; on Genocide or Insane mode, it probably takes significantly longer than this. Note that this glitch can be used on a real PSP as well as an emulator (some emulators may experience crashing due to the glitch). It's unknown if the glitch can also be used on a PS-Vita or any other future platforms that have PSP backward compatibility. This also works for Hyde Bohr. Report entry "Blade-wielding Assassin" Possesses a rigid shell that nullifies any and all attacks. Its offensive power, agility, and endurance are all sky-high, making it a far tougher foe than any other Twisted. It quickly dives into close-range battles, slashing at intruders with its razor-sharp blade. This is one murderous, uncontrollable monster. The armor covering its body provides unheard-of levels of defense. The Reaper is impossible to defeat with conventional weapons. Its bloodlust intensifies in manic mode as it swings its scythe-like blade, tearing to pieces anyone unlucky enough to be in its path. Its outstanding enemy tracking skills make it next to impossible to escape this Twisted murderer. When it enters manic mode, the Reaper creates obstacles known as Blood Walls that block off its prey's escape route, rendering them as helpless as a rat in a trap before being ripped to shreds. Using an Overdive Kill on a Reaper effectively destroys these Blood Walls. Although an Overdive Kill can get a Reaper out of manic mode, even the best and most effective Overdive Kill won't put it out of its misery. The only thing capable of penetrating its tough armor and destroying the monster within is the berserker, an anti-Reaper laser weapon developed by CTI design lab employee Tatiana Ilizarov. Trivia *While fighting the Reaper in Chapter 5, "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpIoYHQRe1c Escape from UB - for The 3rd Birthday -]" is played, but while running away from the Reaper in Chapter 1, "Reaper" is played. *The Reaper, along with the Queen, are the only Twisted enemies that cannot be killed via Overdive Kill, even with/during Liberation. The Reaper is immune to such attack, while Liberation cannot be used while fighting the Queen. Gallery ReaperBattle1.png|Aya evading the Reaper. ReaperBattle2.gif|Aya evading the Reaper. Category:Creatures Category:The 3rd Birthday creatures